


叫魂

by Drgu_1016



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drgu_1016/pseuds/Drgu_1016
Kudos: 9





	叫魂

MK

内城近日人心惶惶，都传妖怪在群聚之夜无声无息地出现，然后捉住人类剖心挖肝。人说那怪物是怨气冲天的狐妖，惯会魅惑人的，把人迷住后动手杀害，吸取灵气后快速脱逃。

外城在爆发瘟疫，饥荒让人祸雪上加霜，狼烟冲不进城墙，而饥饿和困顿的气息却在江南蔓延。时逢大旱，狐妖一说又盛行，李马克来到这，觉得怪不可思议。他信奉神明，却不相信这些东西，与其说是狐妖，还不如说是旱魃来得可信度高。他没过多了解这一传说，草草地在胸口画了个十字，随着父亲向总督家里走去。

总督府好似元月的集市般灯火通明，嘈杂的人声混杂着咿咿呀呀好不自在。

保教权被夺来夺去，派系和分支如同霉菌般在这片不大的地方蔓延，他父亲却只晓得告诉人们神爱世人，人要爱人。

总督不吃这一套，却觉得他有的想法有点意思，李马克却并没有这么觉得，同教会的人来往之于这位总督有什么好处呢？他想不明白。

然而父亲时常与他来往，他们没固定的工作，而且饥荒爆发，官府的赈济没让千千万平民填饱肚子，更不要说自己个洋人，现在能混一口米吃实在是幸运了。

他们被叫到府里。从城外回来看到了不少人，有的还能看出来是一个人，形销骨立，有的则成了骷髅样，破布挂在肩膀上，只有肚子是大的，他听父亲说，那是吃了树皮消化不得。

今天的月亮很大，星星没有几颗，从柳树的缝隙中看到惨白的光，李马克把手揣进袖子里，打了个冷战。

院子中心的戏台上敲锣打鼓的已经就位，他觉着神奇，什么世道都有唱戏的，院里的鼓点响着，院外边的唢呐吹着，不知道是出生还是头七。

反正唢呐贯穿红白生死，开始亦或是结束都落得个无谓。

李马克随着父亲闭上眼睛双手合十，再睁开眼睛，就看到台上的角儿也到了。

总督坐在太师椅上，眯着眼睛捻起茶杯抿一口，然后目不转睛地盯着台上——

旦身着一袭红色戏服，金丝绣线的花朵随他的走动而飘忽，旋即转身，上挑的眼尾因妆容而更明显，鼻梁高，唇形亦好看得很，然后微微仰着头，扫过台下诸生。

然后那人笑了，勾起唇角，低垂眼眸，向总督笑，也向李马克笑。

那人虽有超尘之美，却绝不是不是神仙——

更像是妖，李马克看得胆战心惊，他好似望见千年以前传说里的妲己。台上小旦本应得个风华绝代，却因那双波光粼粼的眼睛，引来自己的浮想联翩。

他紧张兮兮，却听到总督说了句旦而不媚，非良才也。

“阿成真是媚到骨子里。”

...

李马克坐在台下，今天着实不是什么好天气，毛月亮悬在天上，照亮嗖嗖的冷气，他把脖子缩进袍子里，打量了下四周——

府里的姨娘们目不转睛地盯着台上，孩子们遍地跑着。  
戏台旁边一棵巨大的树，枝干随风而动，在月影下摇曳，不知是错觉还是幻觉，李马克总觉得上边坐了个人，穿着黑色衣服，视线也锁定在台上的人身上。

他揉揉眼睛，那黑影却又消失了。

台上不知唱的是什么，那曲婉转又凄凉，李马克听不懂，也不敢随意走动，只得扯了个谎说自己要去出恭，从席中溜走。

总督府很大，戏台子在正房背后，三面都是房间，只树的一边空荡荡的，他便绕到了那边随意溜达。

碎石小路不是很好走，月光下一块儿小圆石子儿却微微发亮，有点不起眼，但还是引起了他的注意。

李马克走上前去，弯腰捡起来，却发现圆石头上还系了红绳。  
看样子是谁的手链。  
不甚温柔的晚风吹过，李马克搓了搓手，把手链收回怀里。

“拿来。”

他刚要走，一道黑影便堵在他身前。  
李马克结结实实吓了一跳，来人一袭夜行衣，把头发剃得只剩青青的一层，眼睛大大的，面无表情地盯着他，年纪看起来与他相仿，身形却很高大。

“什么？”李马克吸了吸鼻涕。  
“手链。”来人话不多，把一只大手摆在他眼前。  
“哦哦！”李马克把手伸进袍子，“原来是你的。”

黑衣人愣了下，似乎要解释什么，张了张嘴，只说了声谢谢，又重新隐匿在黑暗里。

WIN

董思成午后从班子出来的时候日头已经西沉，穿过后花园，绕到东厢房准备登台时却听见房间里的窸窸窣窣。

好奇心使然，他向微微打开的窗子里望了一眼，却发现平日放东西的厢房此时多了个人。

在这个视角只能看到头顶，董思成见那人有些眼熟，半年之前见过——好像是城南的一个先生，颇为德高望重，邀他们跑过场的。早晨来拜访了总督，不知两人说了什么，总督留先生在府上而后者却推辞了。

这先生却在厢房出现。

头发花白的人双手扣在墙上，身上衣服斑驳，头低垂着，看起来了无生机。

董思成有些纳闷，往前细看，却发现先生脚下一摊大大的血迹已经干涸发黑，腹部血肉模糊，苍蝇嗡嗡地绕着，肠子流到了地上，窸窸窣窣来自于啃食着沾了血的粮食袋的老鼠——

董思成张着嘴巴声音埋在了嗓子里。

他双腿掰不开步子，脑里全然是一片血海。

怎么会这样？

“谁在那！”一声怒喝从远处传来，董思成大脑一片空白，不知道该往哪里跑。

慌忙之间他奔向碎石路尽头，中途却被一个人掳到假山旁。

他定睛，头发剃得干净的人向他比了一个噤声的手势。

是黄旭熙。

……

总督家有很多在暗处的人，他在进入内城之后就早有耳闻，据说这些从小被总督训练的影子们无所不能，生性多疑的总督培养的少年们无时不刻不在保护着这个诡谲的老人。

董思成觉得黄旭熙是隐匿在黑暗中最失败的那一个。

他在总督家里唱了一个月，黄旭熙便在那棵树上坐了一个月。他转身时窥见坐在树冠上的少年，定定地望着他，甚至在他下台的时候还目不转睛。真是太容易被发现了一些。

“为什么看我？”那一场唱的是西厢，天气刚好，人都散尽，董思成绕回树下向上问。  
树上的人顿了顿，呆呆说了句——

“好看。”

董思成笑了，没想到答案是这样的“为什么不下来看呢？你不是护卫吗？”  
“我不能——”树上的人又往远躲了躲。  
“那你叫什么？”  
“黄旭熙。”  
“我叫董思成。”

往后他便在各个角落经常见到这个身形颀长的少年，在晚上自己独自出门之时，在同总督接触的时候，在自己登台之时。

“你吃不吃糖？”

一日，董思成卸了妆，黑暗里他向窗子的方向问。

他知道黄旭熙在那里。不知少年是奉命而来亦或是自己好奇，他想不到总督有什么理由要一个少年护卫时时刻刻盯着自己，如果是另一种，他也想不明白自己有什么特别之处能吸引一个高高大大的少年。即使是夏夜，温度也不甚友好，他站在窗边想让这个护卫来休憩一会。

“嗯……”于是有些沙哑的声音响起，黄旭熙已然坐在了窗台上，有些拘谨地晃着他的腿。

外边的蝉鸣不绝于耳，黄旭熙吃完糖咂咂嘴，又无言地溜了出去。

…  
脚步声慢慢靠近，董思成的心提到了嗓子眼，只隔着半个山洞和几株花草，他能听见自己颤抖的呼吸和黄旭熙砰砰的心跳。

巡查的人不见人影，踯躅了一会儿便走远了。

董思成一屁股坐在地上，重重地吐了口气。他没法忘记那个先生的样子，早上他还是笑眯眯的样子，如今却成了半摊肉泥。

“董思成？”黄旭熙开口，董思成这才回神，惊魂未定地盯着眼前大眼睛的少年。  
“那里边的人是李先生吗？”  
“是…”黄旭熙垂下眼眸。  
“为什…”他话说到一半，被黄旭熙捂住了嘴。  
“不可以问……”  
黄旭熙眼睛有些震动，浓长的睫毛微微颤动着，他抿着嘴唇，半跪在地上，伸出长长的手臂拍了拍还在颤抖的自己。  
“忘掉…别害怕。”

…  
晚上登台之时他还心有余悸，闭上眼睛全都是极富冲击力的画面，涂好了脸，他决心这三场过去定要离总督府远远的。

外城已然民不聊生，而总督府却歌舞升平，他拿了足够的钱，应当够一段时日的生活费用。

发现手链丢掉是下台之后。但是他收拾好行当之后却不敢出去找，只得站在窗台旁发呆。

夜里风凉，董思成叹息，那手链虽然不是什么贵重之物，却是拜师时的东西，丢了着实是让人惋惜的事。

”给——“

窗台上不知什么时候多了个人。  
府里给戏班住的小楼不大，窗子自然也含蓄，黄旭熙长手长脚蜷在窗台上，拿着手链，小心翼翼地看向他。

”谢谢！“董思成睁大眼睛，把手链赶紧戴回去，“你怎么会知道是我的……太棒了，太棒了！”  
黄旭熙盯着他，露出排洁白的牙齿。  
“是在一个，小……孩，那里发现的。”  
“小孩？”  
“嗯，小孩。”

……  
烛光摇曳。

蜡烛是个奢侈的东西，董思成拿出剪刀剪掉快要燃尽的烛芯，火苗跳跃了几下，在墙上映出两个人的影子。

黄旭熙归还手链之后还坐在窗边，董思成要他进来他摇头，走却也不走。

“这样你不会害怕…”

董思成望向黄旭熙的眼睛里，后者迅速低下头。他无声地笑了笑，道了谢。

Lcs

黄旭熙手起刀落，那个先生死得无声无息。  
脏器从老人的肚子滑出来，血流了一地。  
他没做过多的停留，拿人性命这事他做得不少，不过如此手段还是第一回——  
但他也是奉命行事而已。  
东厢房不会有人来，在这里处理完之后等哪个倒霉的家仆发现就好。

……  
他没什么感情，话也很少，正因为这点总督倒是很喜欢他，把大大小小的活都让他去做。  
比如盯董思成——  
那个特意被请到总督府里的戏子。  
总督说他会很有用的。美人总是很有用。黄旭熙不懂话里是什么意思，总督总是这样。

不过他盯梢的目标真的俊俏异常，同他在府里明里暗里见过的美人都不一样 。他匮乏的词库形容不出来那是什么样貌，以后应当偷听一下私塾里老家伙的经书，才能给董思成下一个定义。  
他像志怪小说里的狐妖，眼尾上挑，又魅惑，又清纯。

不过自己似乎有些过于掉以轻心，让目标发现了他——

“你叫什么？”被发现的那一天，树下的人仰起脸问他，董思成头上落了月的银辉，脸上的每一根细小的绒毛都清楚可见，像什么毛茸茸的小动物，仰头望着。  
自己不常讲话，面向董思成的突然发问更是磕磕巴巴——  
“黄…旭熙。”

被发现之后的好处就是倒是不用特意隐藏，那之后，黄旭熙有时会大剌剌地坐在他的窗台上，看他卸去妆容，看他蜷在榻上。  
“你吃不吃糖？”  
夏夜的风涌动，让黄旭熙的耳朵发烫。  
董思成手心里放一块小巧的麦芽糖——那是他从未尝过的一种东西。  
董思成的袖口有些被磨出了毛毛，指甲修剪得短短的，嘴唇有一点起皮，发丝温顺。  
麦芽糖没有甜得过分，不像府里后厨烧出来的龙须糖，甜得让人手脚蜷缩，颇有种植物叶片的清香。

像是董思成给人的感觉一样。

同样是在月亮的银辉之下，这个小糖仙儿眨巴着眼睛，双手捧着脸，望着他，“要不要进来坐坐？外边起风了。”  
起风了吗？似乎是的，风吹动董思成柔软的额发，他眼睫受惊的蝴蝶样，美得惊心动魄。  
黄旭熙心头一动，双脚差点没踩住窗沿，落荒而逃了

……  
按照预先的设想，从厢房出去之后自己便完成了任务，只等后续的引线。只是没想到这个发现的人会是董思成——他吓坏了，被看管厢房的人追赶时慌不择路，慌乱之中甚至还丢掉了手链，只得拉着他到了假山那里。  
董思成颤抖着，瞳孔没有什么焦距。他离自己很近很近，颤抖的呼吸打在自己的脖颈处，黄旭熙甚至能嗅到他呼吸中麦芽糖的清甜。

巡查走了，董思成问着死者的消息，黄旭熙盯着自己的指尖，似乎还沾着些血迹，他此时很想很想擦去的。  
“不可以问……”  
他有些怕让董思成知道先生死掉的真正原因，如果让他知道老先生是自己杀的会不会再也不会任由他坐在他的窗台上，会不会再也吃不到那种小小的又甜甜的糖……  
然后他环抱住眼前受惊的人。  
“别害怕。”

…  
傍晚黄旭熙去寻手链，发现一个眼睛圆圆的男孩正在捡起放在袍子里，一副好欺负的样子。  
他穿得并不像是寻常的人，有些像景教的教士，具体的他不懂，大抵又是总督请来的妖魔鬼怪。管他什么鬼怪画皮，黄旭熙有些生硬地要过来手链，又僵硬地迈步子走了。  
……

把手链还给董思成时，黄旭熙看到他深色眸子里倒映着自己火红的影子。  
随烛光而跳动。  
他想起来今天假山下董思成的样子，受惊的小鹿一样，轻轻颤抖着。  
他想在这里陪他一晚。

“思成哥，你相信有妖怪吗？”他坐在窗台上，想起总督吩咐他去杀掉那个先生时的样子，捧着一本志怪小说，摸着下巴。窗外起了凉风，他不自觉缩了下脖子。

“我不信。”他听见董思成说。

MK

李马克坐在太师椅的旁边，听父亲和总督叽叽咕咕。

最近总督府不太平，据说一个月前在门房处发现了被刨心肝的奸商，还有在门口发现了暴力管制的镇守，还有自家的护卫。

一时间民心惶惶，狐妖的阴影似乎笼罩了家家户户。

有人说这妖怪嗜杀成性，短短一个月近十人毙命。也有人说是好神仙，把压榨平头百姓的人都杀死了，甚至隐隐期待下一个会是谁。

“你相信有妖怪吗？”总督突然问他，有些措不及防，李马克抠抠手指甲，“可……可能会有吧。”

总督露出个高深莫测的微笑，点点头，“那就好说。”

…… 

还是百无聊赖地在府里溜达，李马克捏着自己袍子的一角，琢磨不透总督的意思。

抬头之间他看见了坐在亭子里的人，还有那个圆圆的手链——  
是他昨晚捡到的，这个形状没错，只不过物主不应该是那个高高的护卫吗？

那人仿佛感觉到自己的视线一样的，回头迎上他的目光。

李马克分辨出那是那个台上眼波流转的小旦。此时褪去了华美的戏服，只穿件枲麻的衣裳，不似妆后的艳丽，面容清丽得很。

好看，真好看。

“您……”那人缓缓开口，亭子另一头一个家丁却慌慌张张地从厢房冲出来，打断了他的话，引来了周围一群人。

“有狐妖！死人了！”家丁挥着双臂。

！

李马克心下一惊。  
那家丁气喘吁吁，“城南的先生不知…不知怎的出现在了厢房里！已经…被开膛破肚了！”

人们开始惊慌议论。

“为什么？为什么会是李先生？难道他也做了什么不好的事吗？”一个端着桶的浣衣女停下问同伴。

“说不定是那狐妖滥杀无辜而已呢……”

“前几天听说这先生要声讨总督来着……”

“不能乱讲不能乱讲……”

李马克一耳朵听着佣人们的闲言碎语，余光里注意到戴着手链的人正在向人们聚集的相反方向缓缓离开。

他突然想到总督走之前的问他的话。

“你觉得狐妖好看吗？”  
……

他不知道总督用意为何，只点点头就离开了，总督不在意礼数，只由他去。

李马克不知此时究竟在想些什么，慌慌张张地追了上去，拽住小旦的衣裳。

“你……你的手链是我！”他哎呀了一声，为自己期期艾艾又表意不明的句子懊恼，“是我捡到的。”

“谢谢。”小旦先是愣了一下，旋即点点头。

“我叫李马克，是城西教会的传道士，我父亲是…”他说到一半卡壳了，不知道为什么突然来了段自我介绍。

“董思成。”小旦轻轻勾了下嘴角，“你有什么事吗？”

李马克吞了下口水，“我觉得…有危险，我们快走。”

WIN

回到房间的时候，那个眼仁像黑葡萄似的小孩还是一副若有所思的样子。

董思成在亭中发现骚动，脑袋里全都是老先生被剖心挖肝的样子，本能地离那里远去，却被这个半路冲出来的景教小鬼拦了去路，说有危险，只得带他回到了自己的住处。

小孩坐在凳子上，表情凝重，“东厢房的是昨天早上来的那个老先生吗？”他问。

董思成点点头。

“那天死的那个商贾，是什么样子的？”

董思成认真回想，他去的时候府上的家仆已经在收拾门房了，地上同样是一摊黑乎乎的血，大概也像老先生一样被开膛破肚了吧。

这个叫李马克的小孩，具体来说不是小孩，虽然不是特别高，但是已经有了青年的样子，只是海鸟似的眉毛和圆溜溜的眼睛还让他像一个小少年。李马克问询了总督府近日发生的命案，问完一宗便沉思一会儿。

“哥哥，你能不能给我讲一讲，那个狐妖的故事？”

李马克认真起来，端坐在椅子上，眨巴着眼睛望向自己。董思成从没有什么人叫他哥哥，便莫名心下一软，又觉得他像什么可爱的小猫儿，把自己团在椅子上，便颇有耐心地向他讲了一遍坊间传闻。

“第一宗伤人事件起源于两个月前的城北，一个乞丐惨死街头，早上被人发现的时候已经七窍流血，眼睛却直勾勾地盯着前边，嘴角还痴痴地笑着。目睹这一切的人说当时有一红皮狐狸快速经过，叼走了那人的心……“  
”所以老人说那是狐妖饿得现原形了，才劫掠了这个可怜家伙的内脏，而且之所以是狐妖，是因为那乞丐虽然死状惨烈，却还是笑着的——当是被迷了心魄。”  
他惯会讲故事，李马克皱起了鼻子，不自觉地从椅子上起身坐到了他的榻边，“好可怕……哥哥……有一点可怕啊！"

见他这个样子，董思成上手摸了两把他软软的头发——

“不用害怕，传闻而已……”

“然后这个传闻流传之后 ，总督府附近和府里就开始接连发生命案。”董思成顿了顿，想起来什么似的，“我们就是第一起事件的时候被招过来的，总督说姨娘们害怕，每天都心惊胆战，很难放松……所以要听戏……”

“总督给的钱很多……还给了我们住的地方，我们都不是什么特别富贵之人，便进来这里了。”

李马克听到这里突然抓住了他的手。

“你是一个月之前来的？”

“是的。”

李马克很容易让人感觉到他的真挚和认真，所以当这个小传教士担忧他的安危的时候，董思成十足地从他的大眼睛里读到了担心的意味。

“我总觉得哪里不对劲。”李马克抓着他的手。

Lcs

黄旭熙坐在树梢，不知道董思成在屋子里说些什么，只是那个穿着袍子的小孩实在是很招人烦，他不是本地人，没有一点礼数规矩可言，听到什么的时候，还会抓住董思成的手，并且不放开。

他觉得烦躁，总督最近的行为也颇为古怪。处处都让他觉得不舒坦。

虽然他习惯了杀人，但是最近的虐杀让他喘不上气来，老先生不是他这样杀死的第一个人，第一个是那个倒霉的商人。

城外饥荒城内自然也受到影响，一些城内的商贾联盟拿出些余粮来准备同朝廷一道分发给百姓，只当积德行善。而那个商人是总督庇护下发展起来的，做大之后会返给总督油水——

此次商贾联盟募集的粮食都由这个商人归拢，到运输的环节却出了差错，数千石粮食不见踪影，根据其他商人所对比，却在这个商人的粮仓的售卖部分里发现了。

并且明显已然卖出了很大一部分。

黄旭熙捏捏眉头，他相信因果报应这一说，但是这种突如其来的方式还是有些让人匪夷所思。

…  
他又坐在董思成窗前的树上，能听见那个小传教士的话。

这个小洋人正向董思成介绍了自己的住处，嘱咐董思成如果有感觉什么奇怪的地方要告诉他。

“哥哥，我听了这个真的有点怕…”  
董思成闻言又伸手捏他的脸——  
“是你自己要听的。”

为什么这么亲昵呢？黄旭熙的记忆里这两个人并没有过多的接触。

“我晚上可以过来找你睡吗？”  
“可以啊。”

…  
黄旭熙掰断了一节粗壮的树枝。

他有点生气，也不知道这股气打哪里来。那个小传教士确实长了一张讨喜的脸，眼睛也圆圆鼻子也圆圆，眉毛细细的要飞起来。但是此时怎么端详怎么让人烦。

在传教士离开的时候，黄旭熙似乎懂了自己的愤怒所在——

董思成给了他一颗糖。

像那个晚上给黄旭熙一样。

于是在小鬼离开之后，他第一次从窗户直接落到到董思成的房间里。

“董思成？”他觉得自己声音有点哑。  
此时已近黄昏，日头西斜，阳光洒进屋子里，董思成穿一件白色的棉质长袍，闻言转过头看向黄旭熙，夕阳点燃了他的瞳孔，将他乖顺的发映成温暖的亮色。

黄旭熙呼吸一滞，董思成的眼睫像鎏金的葱茏。

“怎么了？”他向自己歪头。

“我想要糖吃。”黄旭熙想问他为什么对那个小鬼那么温柔，他们认识吗？  
然而张口却只有敢讨了块儿糖——自己和董思成也没有关系，没有什么让人不心虚的理由让人去发问。

董思成轻轻地笑了，没有意思愠色，径直从兜里掏出来一小包。

“你都拿去好了。”

他摆摆手，他想要的才不是糖。

“我想吃的时候再向你要…可以吗？”

前者点点头，眼眸低垂，拿出来一颗。

黄旭熙接过，指尖轻轻扫过董思成的掌心，是温热而柔软的。

糖很甜。  
他心满意足地笑了。

Mk

李马克抱着被子来到董思成住处的时候后者正在点新的蜡烛。

约了晚上来这里睡一方面是因为还有许多事他没有想清楚，另一方面是因为确实有自己的私心，他听了许多故事有些害怕。而还有一个原因就是他发现眼前这个过于好看的人，对自己的包容度实在是太高。

仿佛把他当做一个小孩看待一样，温柔地听他讲话，耐心地等他思考，甚至对他的要求也没有拒绝——明明他们只算是半个陌生人而已。

“我想睡在里边…”他有点心虚地开口。

董思成笑眯了眼，对他这种胆小鬼行为感到好笑，“你不怕我是狐妖吗？”

李马克摇头，董思成才不是呢。

后者却起了兴致一样，凑到床边徐徐开口——

“让我吃掉你的心吧......”董思成缓缓抬起眼眸，唇被烛光映得殷红。

李马克坐在他的榻上，不自觉地咽了口唾沫，董思成离他越来越近，甚至能感受到他平缓而温暖的呼吸。

他觉得左胸口的位置变得又堵又闷，那是他心脏的位置，鲜活的器官此时激动地跳跃着——

“我逗你的。”

董思成笑了，看李马克怕得不行的样子，像是见了极好笑的事物，眉眼都弯到了一起，露出一排洁白的小牙。

“你还真信有鬼怪，果然还是小孩子。”

然后自己的软耳朵被捏了捏。

“不过也好，所幸你相比于这个世界，更怕的还是鬼神。”

李马克呼吸一滞。

Lcs

黄旭熙第一次深夜被叫到前门。

他的第六感告诉他这会是一件大事。

离开董思成那里的时候那个叫李马克的小传教士正厚着脸皮抱着被子往榻里坐，然后董思成离他很近很近，不知说着什么俏皮的话。

他额头上的青筋突突地跳，没由来地直接黑着脸坐在了窗台上，故意地发出了不小的声音。

然后他看见李马克红扑扑的脸，和董思成还挂着的笑——

“旭熙，发生什么事了吗？”

叫他什么？旭熙？  
他一时间没了脾气。  
黄旭熙突然有点手足无措，把手一伸——  
“嘴馋了。”

然后董思成伸出手，上边放了颗糖，在还咧着嘴角露着虎牙的时候，黄旭熙捏住他的手腕，牵到自己面前，在他手上吃掉了那颗糖果。

唇似有若无地扫过董思成温热的掌心，他瞥见董思成一边尖尖的耳朵微微爬上了一丝红色。

算是亲过了。

“干嘛呀…”他听见后者轻轻地说。

他没有回答，转身藏进了黑暗里。  
然后藏起了有点抑制不住上扬的嘴角。

…  
然后他就独自坐在前门的石凳子上等待总督的出现。  
要进入秋日，夜里露水重，加上还余留在嘴里的麦芽香气，让他变得昏聩。

总督披着一件银灰色的外套，捏着眉头中间的一块。皱纹攀过他的眼角和两腮，陷下去的两颊让本已年迈的人显得更沧桑，而双眼却还让他显得矍铄。

总督悄无声息地吩咐自己的少年杀手——

“卯时我会把思成叫过来。”他顿了顿，又点了点自己的太阳穴，“你也过来，在门外就好。”

“然后，我会大叫一声。”

“你进屋——”

“把他杀掉。”

Mk

李马克从梦中惊醒。  
蜡烛已经燃尽，屋里漆黑一片。  
他用力呼着气，额头上挂了几滴冷汗，使劲晃着脑袋准备把梦魇驱赶。一旁的董思成睡得也很浅，察觉到他的起身也坐起来。

“做噩梦了吗？”

他清醒了一下，双眼聚焦在董思成有些水肿的脸上。

他梦见笑着抚摸他头发的这个温柔的哥哥，胸口插了一把匕首，瞪大了眼睛躺在榻上，血从心脏出汩汩流出。李马克似乎看见了那个杀害他的人，只一层青青的头发——

是那个跳进董思成窗子里的人。

“嗯…”他突然眼圈发红，伸手抱住了眼前睡眼朦胧的人。

感受到董思成正在轻轻地拍他的背安抚，声音还带着初醒的沙哑，喃喃道，怪我，我不该讲这些志怪给你的。

李马克放开他，用力搓了把脸。

他总觉得离奇，董思成的到来，志怪传说，一宗又一宗的案件，还有那个护卫，总督和父亲的联系…似乎一切都被一团迷雾笼罩着。

梦中的那把匕首，似乎为他揭开了故事的一角。

……  
你相信有妖怪吗？  
你觉得妖怪美吗？  
妖怪会刨心挖肝…  
与总督有关的老先生惨死…  
那个商人呢…似乎也是总督的人吧…  
一个月前，董思成的到来…  
第一桩与总督府有关的凶案的时间…

李马克的背后一凉，冷汗直冒。

他好像懂了。

“昀昀哥哥！”

他一下爬起来，抓起来董思成的手——  
“不要睡了！哥哥！我们快离开这个地方！”

李马克庆幸此时正值午夜时分，出逃应当正是好时机，他们住的地方很偏，跳离也不是什么特别困难的事情。

而应当万籁俱寂的时刻，董思成的房门却被敲响。  
李马克的心跳到了嗓子眼，自动作出了个防御性的动作。

没等到董思成去开门，总督的贴身家仆推开了们，站在门口，冷冷抛下一句。

“董思成，卯时总督要在前门见你。”

然后男人歪了歪头，若有所思地看着一旁的李马克。

“在这之前最好不要乱跑。”

TBC


End file.
